PS I Loathe You
by teagan.xoxo
Summary: My idea on what the new "Clique" book should be about. Please enjoy and feel free to comment and give advice. --I do not own any of these characters, Lisi Harrison does.


**P.S. I Loathe You**

_A Clique Novel_

**Massie Block:** Finally, things are getting back to normal. Massie has resumed her place as the most enviable, feared and popular girl at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day school. With the boyfast long behind them, Massie now has more matches than She also has the newest ah-dorable accessory since Balenciaga bags – Dempsey Soloman. With Kristen running for eighth grade president and Massie as her campaign manager – the Pretty Committee is ready to conquer. Yet when a rumor is spread by a certain bitter blonde, everything is put into jeopardy. Massie's relationship with Dempsey, the Pretty Committee, and worst of all, their alpha status.

**Kristen Gregory:** Desperate to prove her worth to the Pretty Committee, Kristen runs for eighth grade president. But when Derrington runs against them, war is declared. When everything's at stake, will Kristen betray them all and lose her head to Dune, her surfing summer crush?

**Alicia Rivera: **Made the smooth transition as BOCD's news reporter to being Kristen's publicist. However, not all things are coming just as easily to Alicia. Her relationship with Josh is on the rocks, and after a horrible makeover, Alicia might lose one of her most sought after weapons – her beauty.

**Dylan Marvil: **Back on another diet – how else will she get a boyfriend? Of course, she can sniff a trend from miles away and wants what Massie started. Out: soccer player. In: Former LBR's. Pass the Candy Corn!

**Claire Lyons: **Is finally back on an all gummy-worm diet. She's back with Cam Fisher and she couldn't be happier. Or could she? Staring into Cam's one blue and one green eye just doesn't feel the same. Are they gonna be over faster than you can say ehmagawd?

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

MASSIE'S BEDROOM

Saturday, September 19th

11:23 PM

On the first official boyfast free day since the beginning of eighth grade, the Pretty Committee was gathered in Massie Block's bedroom, eagerly comparing new outfits and hairstyles that were sure to compliment all of the flirting that they were going to do come Monday. Clothes were scattered everywhere, providing welcome colour to the otherwise colourless iPad.

Claire Lyons, her white blond hair tied back in a limp ponytail, was immobile. Staring at her special edition "Dial L for Loser" cell phone, she seemed oblivious to the chaos around her.

**Dumpd O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C.**

The words blurred and Claire felt like diving underneath her covers and staying there. Why wasn't she happy? Cam wanted to be with _her_ again, not that Ashlee Simpson look-alike Olivia "Duh-livia" Ryan. More importantly, why hadn't she called him, or at the very least, texted him back? What was wrong with her? She had spent the whole summer thinking of his one blue eye and one green eye and wanting to smell his Drakkar Noir covered neck.

"Uh, Kuh-laire? Have you died or something? Cuz I swear, I haven't seen you move since before Dylan farted, and _that_ would have me running for cover." Massie Block, the alpha of the born again Pretty Committee, nudged Claire with one foot, all while managing to keep her balance while being cloaked in expensive bags, shoes and dresses.

"I'm fine." With that, Claire stood up and dropped the phone on a cushion of clothes, her cheeks turning red.

"Still obsessing over Cam Fisher? Hint, Claire – try a little yoga. It gets rid of stress." Massie, obviously bored of the whole situation, picked up the abandoned phone, one of her trademark smirks already spreading across her face. "Or, you could try replying to the guy." Massie effortlessly flipped the phone open and waved it threatenly in Claire's face. "Of course, your other option is for me to do it. Your choice Kuh-laire." Without waiting for a response, Massie's thumbs moved rapidly across the phone pad.

**I miss you 2. Let's meet Sunday at Wrap Star and talk about us – 2:30. :)**

Claire's eyes turned navy and her face flushed an unhealthy shade of purple. "Don't. Send. It." She croaked, nervously playing with the tassels on her old lime green Gap sweatshirt.

"Why not?" Massie challenged. "It's true. And besides, it's a lot less pathetic than whatever you could come up with."

"Given." Alicia Rivera chimed in, finger combing her black hair while adjusting her boxy Ella Moss shirt dress. "Is this dress too khaki green?"

"That's not all that is wrong with it." Kristen Gregory snapped, pointedly referring to the dress's lack of shape and style.

"Point." Sighing, Alicia did a final inspection of herself in the mirror, before heading to the bathroom to change. "I just want Josh to still think I'm cute, that's all."

"You're still together?" Kristen sounded surprised.

"She hopes." Dylan concluded between mouthfuls of barbeque Lays.

Massie ignored them all, her eyes still on Claire. Her thumb found its way to the SEND button and she pressed down. "Oops. My mistake." She twirled her purple streak around her finger as she smiled. "Now, doesn't that just make you feel better?"

Claire felt her mouth go dry. "Massie! How could you do that? I don't even know if I-" she stopped suddenly, fighting the urge to cry. She looked down at the floor and bit furiously on her already chewed-up nails. It looked like she wouldn't be getting a manicure anytime soon.

"Kuh-laire, I am so over of you sulking. Be happy. Your crush still likes you and wants you back. I repeat, I did nawt drop the boyfast for you to be Mopey Dick." With a final searing look, Massie turned her back to Claire and clapped once. "Has everyone found their Monday HART-breaker outfit yet?"

"I don't need to." Kristen said, smoothing down the sides of her seriously wrinkled Roxy hoodie. "Dune doesn't get back until Wednesday."

"I don't care if Dude never comes back. Kristen, you represent all of us. And Roxy is doing a poor job of it." Massie eyeballed Kristen disapprovily. "Dylan, let's see your outfit."

Dylan pranced to the girls, obviously trying to give her best model strut but was interrupted by the _ping_ of the computer, a tell-tale sign that an IM was sent."Ehmagawd, is it Josh?" Alicia eagerly raced back from the bathroom.

"Cam?" Claire looked up, looking frightened and instantly starting to pick more at her nails.

"It's gotta be Dune. I told him where I was and he said that-" Kristen interjected but was interrupted by Massie who already was at the computer.

"It's Dempsey." She said with a proud smile, flushing. Massie could fill books about how good Dempsey looked, smelled and even _ate_. Everything he did was so ah-dorable.

DEMPSEYS: Hey massie.

Wiping her sweaty hands on her black Juicy Couture sweatpants (or black-tie sweats as Claire called them), Massie typed a response, her heart beating loudly against her chest.

MASSIEKUR: hey.

DEMPSEYS: What r u up 2??

MASSIEKUR: hanging w/ tpc. wbu?

DEMPSEYS: Thinking of you. :) Wanna ditch the girls and hang out?

The girls instantly surrounded Massie, patting her on the back like she just won a marathon and silent screaming. Massie allowed herself a congratulory grin. Finally, this year was getting better. She was unstoppable.

MASSIEKUR: sounds gr8. but i'm kinda busy all 2day. wanna take an iou for 2morrow at wrap star?

DEMPSEYS: itz a date.

DEMPSEYS HAS SIGNED OFF AT 11:47 PM.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia, Dylan and Kristen squealed, pulling Massie in for a congratulatory hug. "How cuh-yute is he?" Massie asked.

"So cuh-yute." Alicia reassured her.

"Can we puh-lease rate me?" Dylan interrupted. "My mom wants me home at 1:00."

"No time." Massie said, smoothing her hair with one hand while pulling Claire to her Ked-incased feet with the other. "Getting Kuh-laire ready for tomorrow will take way past 1:00."


End file.
